A Day In London
by sassie13011
Summary: J'écris cette fic qui se déroule lors de la saison 8 elle peut contenir des spoilers ! L'histoire se déroule après que hotch est découvert un imitateur qui tue ses victimes de la même manière que d'autres meurtres sur lesquels l'équipe a travaillé. Hotch demanda de l'aide à Emily en lui faxant les dossiers en question.
1. Chapter 1

_**J'écris cette fic qui se déroule lors de la saison 8 elle peut contenir des spoilers !**_

* * *

_L'histoire se déroule après que hotch est découvert un imitateur qui tue ses victimes de la même manière que d'autres meurtres sur lesquels l'équipe a travaillé. Hotch demanda de l'aide à Emily en lui faxant les dossiers en question. Il ne voulait pas effrayer l'équipe en révélant que quelqu'un surveillait leurs enquêtes pour ensuite tuer des personnes._

_Après quelques semaines d'enquête Emily contacta Hotch pour lui faire part d'une nouvelle. En effet, lors de son investigation, elle fut aidée de Clyde Easter qui lui parla d'une enquête similaire en Amérique du Sud. Hotch se dépêcha de rejoindre Emily à Londres. Il ne prit pas le temps de passer à son hôtel, il alla directement dans le bureau d'Emily à Interpole._

_Lorsqu'il arriva il fut stupéfait des locaux bien plus grands que ceux du FBI. Un agent amena Hotch auprès d'Emily, lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau et qu'il put enfin la revoir sa première réaction fut de constater son nouveau look, bien plus directrice, elle avait l'air radieuse, elle se leva pour accueillir Hotch et remercier l'agent de l'avoir amené._

* * *

Hotch : Tu sembles différente

_Elle s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard._

Hotch : différente dans le bon sens. Tu es magnifique.

_Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement, hotch pensa que c'était vraiment bon de la revoir et prit conscience qu'elle l'avait vraiment manqué._

Emily : Alors comment ça va ?

Hotch : Je vais bien ! Je devine que toi aussi

Emily : oui je vais beaucoup mieux

_Un silence se posa, Emily pensa que peut être elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, peut être pensera –t – il que c'était leur présence qui la rendait malheureuse._

Emily : mais vous me manquez tous énormément. _Se rattrapa – t – elle._

_Hotch sourit et s'avança vers son bureau où il remarqua la photo de toute l'équipe à la soirée pour fêter son départ, il réalisa qu'il avait toujours cette photo sur son ordinateur et qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas fait encadrer._

Emily : Donc je vous ai fais venir pour vous parler de l'affaire en Amérique du Sud

Hotch : oui dis moi en plus

Emily :Et bien ça s'est mal fini, une équipe de la police criminelle a été retrouvé tous mort. Ils ont été exécutés, une balle dans la tête pour chacun et il tenait ce mode opératoire de la dernière affaire qu'ils avaient. Une affaire de gang, mais avant ça ils ont commencé à enquêter sur un imitateur qui reprenait tout les meurtres sur lesquels ils ont traité.

Hotch : tu penses qu'on est tous en danger.

Emily : j'en suis convaincu. Hotch, cet homme est très méticuleux, il sait ce qu'il veut et il prendra le temps qu'il faut pour l'avoir.

_Emily avait toujours été un grand profiler pensa Hotch. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête. Si ce qu'il voulait était l'équipe. Pourquoi les avaient-ils choisi eux en particulier ?_

* * *

**_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de ma fic !_**


	2. Chapter 2: un déjeuné particulier

_Hotch et Emily marchèrent dans la ville de Londres après avoir passé un déjeuné agréable. Ils avaient partagé des souvenirs et des nouvelles. Hotch venait de faire part à Emily du départ de Beth pour New York et Emily à son habitude le réconfortait._

* * *

Emily : vous croyez qu'elle reviendra vivre à Washington un jour ?

Hotch : j'en sais rien c'est une grande opportunité pour elle, je pense que je ne peux que l'encourager

Emily : oui bien sûr ! Comme vous l'avez fait pour moi

Hotch : j'aurais voulu que tu restes. lui avoua-t-il

_Emily s'arrêta de marcher, il se tourna vers elle l'air interrogateur sur le visage. Elle était sur le point de lui parler lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Hotch leva la tête au ciel _« bien sûr »_ s'écria-t-il, Emily se mit à rire et lui dit _« on doit se mettre à l'abri »_ ils coururent sous la pluie pour se cacher sous un pas de porte. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés mais la situation les amusait. Hotch replaça une mèche sur son visage. Emily reprit son sérieux peu à peu. Hotch trouva difficilement la force de lui dire _« tu m'as tellement manqué »_. Emily attrapa la main de Hotch sur son visage pour lui baisser. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle recula et lui dit _« il faut qu'on retourne à la voiture et qu'on rentre se changer »_ il acquiesça malgré tout et ils prirent la direction de la voiture pour ensuite aller à l'appartement d'Emily._

* * *

_A Quantico :_

_Morgan venait de frapper à la porte du bureau de Hotch sans réponse, il croisa Rossi qui sortait du sien et qui lui lança _« il n'est pas la »_._

Morgan : où est-il ?

Rossi : il m'a juste dit qu'il avait une affaire à régler et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange

Morgan : une affaire ? sans nous ?

Rossi : tu connais Hotch aussi bien que moi, il peut être très secret quand il veut.

Morgan : oui mais bon, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec emily, on a tous décidé qu'il n'y aurait plus de secret entre nous.

Rossi : je sais, écoutes laisses lui quelques jours et si on a vraiment aucune nouvelle on s'en mêlera mais ça avait l'air important.

Morgan : il n'a même pas dit où il allait ?

Rossi : non ne t'en fais pas. Il reviendra d'ici deux jours comme si de rien était.

_Rossi donna une tape dans le dos de Morgan avant de partir, Derek lui s'inquiétait de ce que pouvait cacher Hotch._

* * *

_A londres :_

_Hotch et emily venait d'arriver dans son appartement, elle entra la première et alla désactiver l'alarme, elle se tourna vers Hotch lui indiquant la salle de bain, il la laissa seul un moment avant de ressortir changé et une serviette à la main. Lorsqu'il vit Emily, elle était au téléphone dans le salon. Elle se retourna vers Hotch, puis raccrocha._

Emily : désolé, j'ai appelé Easter pour lui dire que je prenais mon après midi pour travailler de l'affaire avec vous.

Hotch : tu peux faire ce que tu veux tu es chez toi.

Emily : je reviens dans 1 minute

_Hotch arrêta Emily lorsqu'elle voulu lui passer devant._

Hotch : je ne voulais pas faire ça.

Emily : faire quoi ?

Hotch : essayer de t'embrasser, je vois bien que ça te perturbe

Emily : quoi non ça va je le prends pas mal c'est flatteur en faite je m'en veux de la façon dont j'ai réagis j'ai peut être été un peu fuyante, c'était pas mon intention.

Hotch : tant mieux.

* * *

_Elle alla dans la salle de bain et laissa de nouveau hotch seul, la situation est bien plus pesante qu'ils ne voulaient se l'avouer. Mais ils avaient pris l'habitude de vivre de cette manière depuis l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble. Les long regards, les discussions tard le soir au téléphone lorsque l'un des deux avait besoin de discuter. Ils avaient depuis longtemps fait face à leur sentiment mais maintenant que rien ne pouvait les interdire d'en avoir, ils se trouvèrent étrangement incapable d'en parler._

_A son retour Emily trouva Hotch sur le canapé, il regardait le dossier de l'affaire en Amérique du Sud. Elle pensa que son expression sur son visage ne l'avait pas manqué par contre. Elle prit place près de lui claquant ses mains sur ses genoux ce qui fit sursauter Hotch._

* * *

Emily : vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Hotch : volontiers

Emily : je dois avoir du vin

Hotch pensa qu'il était un peu tôt pour boire mais il avait vraiment besoin d'un remontant et puis il pensa que du vin ce n'était pas si grave.

Emily revînt les deux verres en main, elle lui en tendit un, avant de trinquer le sourire aux lèvres.

Hotch : tu sais pourquoi il a choisit cette équipe en particulier ?

Emily : hum (dit-elle après une bonne gorgé) non mais je pense qu'il est plus préférable de se concentrer sur le point commun entre leur équipe et la votre.

Hotch : oui j'imagine.

Emily : hotch qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Hotch : je n'ai rien dis à l'équipe

Emily se leva tout en lançant un « je vois » elle marcha un peu avant que Hotch ne lui demande si il était possible qu'ils soient tous en danger pendant que lui est ici.

Emily : qu'elle était votre dernière enquête ?

Hotch : on a enquêté sur le viol et l'assassina de 3 femmes à Detroit

* * *

_Emily le regarda lui faisant comprendre que son inquiétude n'est pas fondée. Il se leva le sourire aux lèvres pour aller vers elle et lui dire _« tu es une sorcière »_ elle rigola et il enfonça le clou _« je suis sérieux personne ne peut redonner confiance aussi vite »_ elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille _« je suis doué dans ce que je fais agent Hotchner »_. Ils étaient de nouveau à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre s'embrassant presque lorsque le téléphone d'Emily sonna. Elle s'excusa et décrocha._

* * *

Emily : oui ici la directrice Prentiss

« pff vantarde »_ se moqua-t-il, elle lui donna un coup sur le bras, et il retourna s'assoir sur le canapé. Le sourire d'Emily disparu rapidement, elle lança un regard sur Hotch avant de lui tourner le dos. Hotch l'entendit murmurer _« tu en es sûr ? »_ puis _« je vais lui dire, recherches tout ce que tu peux sur elle, sur son passé je veux dire, je te rappelle tout à l'heure »_. Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Hotch qui se demander qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir. Elle lui dit simplement_ « on doit prendre l'avion pour Washington ».

**_Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ;)_**


End file.
